dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sunny
Perfil thumb|250px|Sunny *'Nombre:' 써니 / Sunny *'Nombre Real:' 이순규 / Lee Soon Kyu *'Nombre Inglés:' 수잔 이 / Susan Lee *'Apodos:' Sunny Bunny, Dashin, Aegyo Queen, DJ Soon y Catcher Ckicken. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo y DJ de Radio. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Orange, California, Estados Unidos. *'Estatura:' 157 cm *'Peso:' 48kg * Signo zodiacal: Tauro * Signo zodiacal chino: 'Serpiente *'Tipo de sangre: B *'Familia:' Padres, dos hermanas mayores, tío (Lee Soo Man) y primo (Lee Hyun Kyu) *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía Sunny nació el 15 de mayo de 1989 en Los Ángeles, California y cuando era aún pequeña se mudo a Kuwait donde vivió su infancia. Al iniciarse la guerra del golfo su familia se mudó a Corea del Sur. Tiene dos hermanas mayores que nacieron en la misma fecha pero en diferentes años. Es sobrina de Lee Soo Man, fundador de SM Entertainment. En 1998 entró a Starligth Entertainment y se convirtió en aprendiz por 5 años antes de ser transferida a Starworld Entertainment donde se convirtió en miembro de un dúo llamado Sugar que nunca llegó a debutar. En 2007, Sunny fue recomendada por la cantante Ayumi quien la transfirió a SM Entertainment. Después de unos pocos meses, debutó como miembro de Girls' Generation ese mismo año. Dramas *Sazae-san SP 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) Cameo *Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun (MBC, 2009) *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS, 2007) Cameo Tema para Dramas *The Second Drawer tema para The Queen’s Classroom (2013) *It`s Me (con Luna de f(x) tema para To The Beautiful You (2012) *Your Doll tema para Oh My Lady! (2010) *Haechi Song para Mi Friend Hae Chi (2010) *It's Love (junto a Taeyeon) tema para Heading to the Ground (2009) *MOTION (junto a Taeyeon, Jessica, Tiffany & Seohyun) tema para Heading To The Ground (2009) *Finally Now tema para Story of Wine (2009) *The Little Boat tema para Hong Gil Dong (2008) *You Don't Know About Love tema para Working Mom (2008) *Touch My Sky tema para Thirty Thousand Miles in Search of My Son'' (2007) Películas *SMTOWN The Stage (2015) *Rio 2: (voz de Jewel) (2014) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *Koala Kid: Birth of A Hero; (voz de Miranda) (2012)Tema para Dramas Tema Para Películas * Don't Go Away para Rio 2 (2014) Programas de TV *'2019:' Running Man (SBS) Ep.466 *'2018:' Pajama Friends *'2018:' Sugarman 2 (jTBC, EP. 6) *'2018:' Life Sharing Reality - Sending Me to You (E Channel) *'2017:' Running Man (SBS) junto con Girls Generation Ep. 363 *'2016:' People Of Full Capacity (MBC) *'2016:' Star Advent (Shandong TV, Junto a Hyo Yeon) *'2016:' Strong Man (JTBC) *'2016:' Weekly Idol (MC especial, 15 de Enero, 2016) *'2015:' Don't Worry Music (2015) *'2015:' Daily Taeng9 Cam (OnStyle, 2015) *'2015:' Do It Your Way (KBS World TV, 2015) *'2015:' Hidden Singer 4 (JTBC, 2015) *'2015:' #Heart A Tag (Mnet, 2015) *'2015:' Know-How (Ep, 4 Mnet) *'2015: Channel soshi junto con Girls Generation (OnStyle, 2015) *'2015: '''Guerrila Date junto con Girls Generation *'2015: Running Man (SBS) junto con Girls Generation Ep. 254 *'2015:' Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (JTBC, 2015, junto a [Sung Kyu[ de INFINITE) *'2015:' Get It Beauty (OnStyle, 2015) *'2015:' #Heart A Tag (Mnet, 2015, Cameo ep.1) *'2015:' 90's Saturday Night Ferver (KBS, 2015, como Mc) *'2015:' Shin Dong Yup's Bachelor Party (Llamada telefónica de EunHyuk) *'2015:' Everybody (JTBC) *'2015:' Global Taiyaki Example Teaching *'2015:' Full House (Invitada junto a HyoYeon) *'2015:' Super Junior Gest House (Llamada Telefónica de Henry *'2014-2015:' Roommate (SBS) Segunda Temporada *'2014: '''Star Gazing (MBC, 1407319 junto a Henry Lau *'2014:' The TaeTiSeo (Invitada Ep. 5) *'2014:' Radio Star *'2013:' Quiz To Change the World (Mc Especial) *'2013': Infinity Challenge *'2013': Grandpas Over Flowers *'2012:' Invincible Youth 2 *'2011-2012:' Girls' Generation and The Dangerous Boys *'2011: Running Man (SBS) junto a Yoona Ep. 39 *'''2009-2010: The M (Co-MC) * 2009: Invincible Youth *'2009:' Hello Baby! *'2009: '''Himnae-ra-him!/Cheer Up! *'2009: Horror Movie Factory *'2008: '''Factory Girls *'2007: MTV Girls' Generation *'2007:' Girls go to School *'2007: '''Star Golden Bell Trabajos de MC * Weekly Idol (Como co-MC junto a Defconn , 2016) * Serial Shopping Family (JTBC, 2015, como MC) * 90's Saturday Night Ferver (KBS, 2015, como Mc) * Turn Up the Radio' DJ Special Event (Como MC Principal, MBC 2014) * Style Icon Awards (MC, 2013) * Invincible Youth 2 News (Co-MC junto aBoom , 2013) * Juniel RCY (Como Co-MC junto a Ryeo Wook , 2013) * EXO RCY (Como Co-MC junto a Ryeo Wook , 2013) * Quiz To Change the World (Mc Especial, 2013) * Super Joint Concert In Tailand (Como MC principal, 2013) * Music Island (Como MC Principal, 2012) * Big Show (Co-MC, Junto a G-Dragon, CL, Dara, 2011) * The M (Como Co-MC, 2009-2010) * Journal 22nd Grand Prize (Co-MC, 2010) Programas de Radio *FESTIVAL 2015 MBC RADIO DJ CONCIERTO (MBCRADIO, 2015, como Dj Junto a Bae Chul Soo). *MBC FM4U, FM Date (2014-2015, como Dj). *Turn On Your Radio event (2014, Co-DJ). *KBS Cool FM’s Volume Up (DJ Especial, 2011). *Chunji Radio (2008, Dj junto a Sungmin). Musicales *Cafe-in (2016). *Singing In the Rain como Kathy Seldon (2014). *Catch Me If You Can (2012). Discografía 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *STATION X (for every child, UNICEF) - This is Your Day (junto a Do Young de NCT, BoA, Si Won de Super Junior, Su Ho de EXO, Tae Min de SHINee y Wendy de Red Velvet) (2019) *SMTOWN X Steve Barakatt - Sound of Your Heart (2016) *Please Call Me Oppa (Ft. Rose Motel) (2015) *Ma Boy! (Ft. Tae Yeon) (Sunny's FM Date Valentine's Day) (2015) *You Are My Lucky Star (Ft. Byun Baek Hyun) (2014) *Cheaper Creeper (Ft. Jessica, Tiffany, Seo Hyun, Tae Yeon) (2014) *Thinking of You (Ft. One More Chance) (2014) *Last Night Story (Ft. Ahn Young Min & Lee Guk Ju) (2014) * I Can't (Ft. Tiffany) (2013) *Love You, Love You - Miryo (2012) *Marry You (Ft. YoonA & SooYoung and EXO-K; Chan Yeol, Su Ho & Se Hun) *Cabi Song (Ft. Jessica, Tiffany, Seo Hyun, Tae Yeon) (2010) *Gee (Jazz & Rock Ver.) (Ft. Jessica, Tiffany, Seo Hyun, Tae Yeon) (2009) *Sorry Sorry (Super Junior Song) (Ft. Jessica, Tiffany, Seo Hyun, Tae Yeon) (2009) *Beautiful Restriction (Ft. Jessica, Tiffany, Seo Hyun, Tae Yeon) (2009) *Honey Honey (Ft. Jessica, Tiffany, Seo Hyun, Tae Yeon) (2009) *Beautiful Girl (Ft. Seo Hyun & Sungmin Of Super Junior) (2009) *Falling Slowly (Ft. Sungmin of Super Junior) (2009) *Scars Deeper Than Love (Ft. Jae Joong) (SMTOWN LIVE 08', 2008) Vídeos Musicales *SHINee -Your Number (Japanese Ver.) (2015) *Girls' Generation & 2PM - Cabi Song (2010) *Super Junior & Girls' Generation - S.E.O.U.L. (2009) *Super Junior- H - Cooking? Cooking! (2008) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: Girls' Generation **'''Posicion: Vocalista y Bailarina. *'Sub-Unidad: 'Oh!GG **'Posición: '''Vocalista y Bailarina. *'Tipo de voz: Soprano lírica. *'Rango vocal: '''E3 ~ G6 (3 octavas, 1 nota y 1 semitono). *'Registro soportado: 'Bb3/B3~ Bb4/B4 (sin voz de cabeza) y Bb3/B3 ~ Bb4/B4 ~ F#5/G5 *'Educación: **''' Seúl Chungwoon School **Baehwa All-Girls High School (Graduada) *'''Especialidad: Deportes. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (fluido), Inglés (fluido), Japones (medio), Chino (básico), Frances (básico). *'Religión:' Católica *'Fanclub:' Sunshiners. *'Colores favoritos: 'Azul y rosa. * El padre de Sunny estuvo en un grupo musical coreano donde era vocalista principal. * Prefiere "Sunny" en vez de su nombre original (Soon Gyu), ya que piensa que suena como nombre de abuela. El nombre "Sunny" fue dado por su padre. * Cuando era pequeña tuvo lesiones en ambas rodillas a lo que tuvo que curarse con cirugía, luego de esto el médico le anunció que no podría crecer más. * Después de su nacimiento en San Francisco, su familia emigró a Kuwait cuando era una niña pequeña, por lo que ella y su familia vivieron la Guerra del Golfo, ella cree que es la causa de su trauma con la pirotecnia. Si hay fuegos artificiales inesperados en el escenario se afecta por las ráfagas repentinas ya que suenan de forma similar a las explosiones. Para ayudarla los miembros suelen cubrirle los oídos durante las actuaciones finales, donde los conciertos se cierran con exhibiciones de fuegos artificiales. * Antes de unirse y formar parte de SM Ent. estaba en Starlight Entertainment por 5 años, fue transferida a Starworld donde se volvió miembro del dueto “Sugar” pero no debutó, esta empresa fue a la quiebra. * Es sobrina del Fundador y ex CEO de la famosa empresa SM Entertainment (Lee Soo Man), a causa de esto ha habido rumores de su entrada a la agencia y al grupo gracias a esto, sin embargo estos rumores son falsos, ya que ella realizó una audición para entrar y mantuvo en secreto el parentesco familiar a los entrevistadores y profesores para evitar malentendidos y las personas pudieran enfocarse en su capacidad de canto y baile. * Antes de su debut, trabajó como cantante y coreografió el Coro de Niños de KBS y en el curso de sus días escolares enseñó clases de música a petición de su maestro de música. * En abril de 2008 estuvo involucrada en una controversia sobre el uso ilegal de un chip para Nintendo DS luego de que en una transmisión de Hoon TV se veía a Sunny con el chip R4. El chip R4 fue declarado ilegal en julio de 2008 por las violaciones de derechos de autor, sin embargo Sunny lo usó antes de que fuera ilegal por lo que no era un problema en ese momento su compra y venta asi que no tuvo ningún castigo penal, sin embargo fue criticada por la falta de atención de los derechos de autor como idol. * El 18 de Abril del 2011 durante la presentacion de Run Devil Run en Angel Price Music Festival un fan burló la seguridad y se llevó a TaeYeon jalándola por un brazo, pero la reacción fue rápida y fue a ayudarla tratando de que el fan no se la llevara fuera del escenario. * En enero del 2013 estuvo involucrada en una controversia al ser supuestamente empujada junto con Tiffany por miembros de Crayon Pop durante una sesión fotográfica en los 23rd Seoul Music Awards realizados ese año, Sin embargo, junto con declaraciones oficiales de la agencia Chrome Entertainment, se explicó que fue un malentendido por el efecto de la cámara y la casualidad del momento en que Tiffany tira de Sunny hacia ella al mismo tiempo que Way extendia su brazo, entonces en ese momento Sunny se mueve hacia adelante, haciendo que pareciera un empuje. * Ella tiene astigmatismo en ambos ojos. * Ella y SeoHyun son las únicas miembros que firmaron con Universal Music Japan individualmente. * Hizo una donación de 32,500 nuevos dólares Taiwaneses para comprar útiles escolares a 65 niños en Penghu, Taiwan. Po-Rung Lin, presidente de la Fundación Taiwanesa para los Niños y las familias y el director ejecutivo Su-Chiou Ho le expidieron un certificado a Sunny agradeciendo su donativo. A su vez los niños beneficiados le escribieron un mensaje a Sunny. * Después de vivir con las miembros por un largo tiempo, actualmente comparte un apartamento lujoso con Tae Yeon, Tiffany y Hyo Yeon. * Fue elegida como Embajadora en "The 17th Bucheon International Animation Festival" siendo este el único festival de animación en Asia dedicado exclusivamente a los estudiantes. La conferencia de prensa se realizó el 17 de Septiembre. * Su abuela falleció en la fecha en la que Taeyeon lanzó su solo y tuvó una serie de conciertos, y apesar de la muerte de su abuela asistió junto a Hyo Yeon a uno de ellos, eso hizo que fuera apreciada por los fans debido a su demostracion de afecto hacia Tae Yeon. *Rechazó el papel en "Age of Youth" por considerar que era demasiado bueno para ser su primer trabajo como actriz, declarando que sus habilidades no estaban a la altura de tan buen drama. *Es gran admiradora de Michael Jackson. *Participó en el musical "카페인/カフェイン/Cafe-in ~ Mr Sommelier Miss Barista~" en Japón las presentaciones van desde este 03 de Noviembre hasta el 06 de Noviembre. *Recientemente Hyoyeon estuvo en un programa y decidio llamar a Sunny... ella hablo con mucho aegyo diciendo que tiene 28 años, es coreana, que tiene un coche y tendrá una cita el próximo mes (lo de la cita solo fue humor). *Hyoyeon revelo una costumbre de Sunny a la hora de desayunar..Hyoyeon dice"Mientras yo hago preparo el desayuno, Sunny solo se levanta y come cereales y se vuelve a la cama a seguir durmiendo". *Se ha confirmado a Sunny en una segunda temporada del musical "Cafe-in ~Mr Sommelier ♡ Ms Barista~" del 09 al 12 de Febrero del 2017 en Sankei Hall Breeze, Osaka Japón. *Una reportera alabó el cuerpo de Sunny en una entrevista, y dijo que si podía cambiar su cuerpo por alguien por un día, sería con ella; super delgada pero glamorosa. *En un episodio de Life Sharing Reality - Sending Me To You del canal E Channel, Sunny derramó lágrimas al hablar sobre las miembros de Girls' Generation que salieron de SM Entertainment, agregó "''Todas son preciosas. Entiendo sus razones, y quiero que todas lo hagan bien. Quiero que sean felices ". Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Instagram *Twitter Galería Sunny01.jpg Sunny02.jpg Sunny03.jpg Sunny04.jpg Sunny05.jpg Sunny06.jpg Sunny07.jpg Sunny08.jpg Videografía Sunny & Rooftop House Studio - Heart Throbbing|Heart Throbbing (feat. Rooftop House Studio) STATION 써니 (SUNNY) X HENRY 쟤 보지 마 (U&I) Music Video| Henry & Sunny - U&I Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Universal Music Categoría:KCompositora